total_drama_do_overfandomcom-20200213-history
Harold
Harold, labeled The Uber-Nerd, was a camper in Total Drama Island Do Over as a member of the Rabid Ducks and later transferred to the Killer Bass. He was a the runner-up in Total Drama Action Do Over as a member of the Killer Grips. Biography Told that he'd never walk again due to a bad allergic reaction to Gummi-Slugs, Harold's a survivor. (He has no problem with other Gummi products). He has earned the most badges of any hid at Possum Scouts. That includes one for fire-building and troll-wrestling (okay, he made that one up). He has an older brother and a kid sister and both of them think he's kind of weird. He's okay with that. He thinks being weird is a badge of honor - actually he embroidered his own badge for 'weirdness'. At least he's not some lemming like everybody else. His classmates call him dorky, but he's confident that won't be the case on Total Drama Island. Hidden in that bike rack he calls a body, he's got some unexpected wicked skills that will come in very handy in the woods. His love of medieval fantasy literature and intense scout training makes him the guy to have on your team. Harold believes in believing in yourself - no matter what people say about you, or what they're throwing at you, you've got to stay strong. His big brother calls him an over-exaggerating melodramatic fret-bucket - but that's HIS opinion. Although there was that one time he stubbed his toe and waited in the Emergency Room for 13 hours until a doctor finally told him that he wouldn't have to amputate. Since he is pure of heart and strong of will, this noble warrior will go far (he has to, because he's already embroidered a badge that says so). Coverage Total Drama Island Do-Over Harold made it to the island slightly creeping everyone out with his strange behavior. He was placed on the Rabid Ducks and was always quick to yield to the power of the team's supposed captain, Jo. In Not Quite Famous, Harold was declined from demonstrating his beatboxing skills, but ended up losing anyway, but he gained the approval of his team. In Paintball Deer Hunter, Harold is revealed to have a crush, and writes haiku to that person. Alejandro convinces the men of his team that Harold is using this to manipulate the women into keeping him there, thus getting Harold eliminated. Harold returns in No Pain, No Game alongside Robert. Harold admits that his letters were to Jo. In That's Off The Chain, Harold sacrifices his time for Jo. As the episodes go by, Harold continues demonstrating his loyalty to Jo, and eventually gets through to her in Trial By Tri-Armed Triathlon where he is eliminated. Harold was handcuffed to Leshawna, a long time rival of Jo who questions their relationship. Harold roots for Dj in the finale. In the TDIDO special, Harold joins Jo in the race for the case. He faces off against Eva and Will, where Eva and Jo are taken down, while Harold progresses on to Total Drama Action Do Over. Total Drama Action Do-Over Harold was placed on the Killer Grips, where he quickly befriended Abigail, Brick, and Bridgette. He became the victim of many jokes and taunting of Vanessa and Anne Maria. In Haters Of The Lost Ark, Harold won an immunity idol for winning a challenge for his team. In Full Metal Drama, Harold argues with Tyler over whether brains or brawn is more important in war, at the end of the episode, they both realize that both of them were right and go forth to win the challenge. After that, Harold starts becoming friends with Vanessa by showing her endless kindness, which she rejects. But in Oceans 13...Now 14, Vanessa tricks him by fake crying at her elimination, persuading him to play the idol and eliminate Trent. Later, Harold starts making Vanessa nicer, but she turns sour after Dial M For Merger, when she goes missing. Harold steers clear of Vanessa for a while and bonds with Bridgette, Dawn, Zoey, Mike, and Brick. Harold is intrigued by Mike's MPD and wants to do further research. Harold is manipulated again by Vanessa to eliminate Zoey in Super Zeroes. From then on, Harold tries to get through to Vanessa to be good again, only to find out that she was kidnapped and the Vanessa before him now is Heather in disguise. Harold makes it his personal goal to eliminate her. In Crouching Moron, Hidden Champ, Harold and Mike defeat Justin and grow closer, Harold helping Mike advance in the game by appreciating his disorder, which Dawn disapproves of. Harold accidently steals Heather's phone and uses it to power a robot he receives in 2013: A Space Idiocy and uses it to fight for immunity against Dawn in Top Dog, but ultimately loses. In Mutiny On The Soundstage, Harold and Dawn together defeat Heather and make it to the finale. Harold receives less votes than Dawn and takes the role of runner up of Total Drama Action Do Over. In the TDADO special, Harold and Jo are now dating. Harold is being toughened up. He joins the cast on their hijack trip to Orpha studios, and doesn't make it into Total Drama World Tour Do Over. Gallery